Why he became praetor
by joybella
Summary: The reason behind Jason's decision to become praetor has always been her. Oneshot regarding Jason and Reyna.


**A little oneshot...well not so little, regarding the reasons behind Jason becoming praetor. I found it amusing that he had almost 12 years to get the position but he only did so after Reyna became praetor herself xD. I'm just writing some fluff as I try to update my other stories. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own PJO or HoO.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jason Grace did not like the spotlight. Despite popular belief, he didn't want to be a leader, he didn't want the attention, he wasn't thrilled about power and he didn't want any followers. Being a son of Jupiter made life in camp a living hell most of the time. People often poke fun of him and called him names. When he didn't win, he was a weakling not worth of his father's name. When he did win, it was all because daddy helped him. No matter what he did, he would never get the appreciation he deserved, so why bother? The only thing that had been on his mind all these years was to regain the glory of the fifth cohort. However, that was something he wanted to do for his friends more than himself, the thought of becoming centurion never even crossed his mind.<p>

Never until now had he wished to become a praetor, if anything the thought scared him. He could barely take care of himself, leading 200 legionnaires and watching over more than 400 Romans was something that he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

All these years he loathed the idea of becoming a leader yet now he wanted the praetor position with a burning desire. His heartbeat had increased so much that the organ was threatening to jump out of his chest. The crowds were cheering for her as they paraded her bruised figure through the streets on a golden shield.

"Praetor! Praetor!"

Their voices echoed with happiness as Reyna was waving at everyone and shook their hands. She seemed to be in a daze, she probably never expected this to happen after returning from her quest. She deserved it though, she defeated the Lamia that had killed their previous praetor and many more brave Romans. They needed a strong leader now, war was upon them, especially when their second praetor had been released from duty a few weeks ago. Reyna would be great in this position. She always talked about the changes she would make, how she wouldn't be so strict when accepting new recruits and make sure that bribe and blackmail would disappear from the senate.

Jason should be happy…but he wasn't. He had held her hand a few minutes ago not to congratulate her on the achievement but to make sure that he was not dreaming and she was still alive. She had bruises and cuts, her bottom lip was bleeding, her shirt and shorts were thorn, her black hair was a mess yet despite her bad shape she was so happy and her eyes sparkled with excitement. She couldn't feel the pain, it was just euphoria.

While she was rejoicing, he felt pain installing in his chest. He had lost her, now that she had become praetor things would never be the same again. Not only will she not have any more time for him but soon she will need a partner. Octavian had been aiming at that position from the moment he joined camp and he was getting closer and closer. The thought of that sick snake being so close to Reyna made Jason want to rip his head off.

He couldn't let that happen. It wasn't just Octavian, he simply couldn't let anyone get her. He never thought he could ever earn for something this badly but Reyna was worth all the trouble. He had to become praetor, even if he didn't want to, he had to do it for her. This was his only chance to be with the brunette girl and he will do anything in order to be elected. Funny how he was determined to work so hard for something that he didn't want. However, his greatest prize would be the loving girl he had feelings for.

His father didn't appear often in his dreams and didn't give him many advices. He always feared that the other gods will think that he was helping his son more than the other demigods. In the rare times that he did, he told Jason that a strong man needed a strong woman and that he was destined for great things thus needing a powerful companion. He knew now that the person his father was talking about had to be Reyna.

Weeks have passed since she became praetor and Jason was now standing in her living room, watching her pace in circles. They had to gather the armies and head for Mount Tamalpais where they had to defeat the Titan Krios. Reyna looked worried sick and Jason couldn't blame her. No one wanted to be in her position right now, telling the Romans that they would embark on a quest from which many will not return.

"So what do you think?"

He blinked rapidly and realized that he had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard her.

"Urm…"

"Jason! This is no time to be day dreaming!" She clutched her fists and approached him. She wasn't wearing the usually purple toga, just a light, white summer dress in which she probably slept. Her hair was loose on her shoulders and Jason had to concentrate on different spots on the floor so he wouldn't stare at her. Even with the dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep she still looked so beautiful.

"I need you to pay attention…Cloud head."

The nickname woke him up from his daze and he finally looked her in the eyes. He couldn't help but smile and she quickly mirrored it. Here they were, inside the villa, talking about what could be the end of the world yet smiling like idiots. She hadn't used that nickname in ages, he was happy that she still remembered it.

"I'll help you, Rey of sunshine. Whatever you need from me, I'll do it." He teased back with his own nickname that he hadn't used recently either and that made a blush to appear on her face.

"I know you will. You're the one that I trust the most. I know you'll stay by my side." She offered him a warm, almost melancholic smile and Jason couldn't take it anymore. He closed the space between them, wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. His lips desired to be pressed against her own but he didn't have the courage. He could already feel her freeze in his embrace.

"Jason." He looked down at her and caught the surprise in her eyes.

"I'm going to lead the Romans, Rey, don't argue with me on this one. Once I defeat Krios they'll probably make me praetor."

"But you don't want to be-"

"I used to not want to be. Then you became one and I can't let anyone else be your partner."

Her face turned bright red and to his surprise she hugged him back and buried her head in his chest. "You're so confident, how do you know we'll even survive?"

"Because we have to." He had to. He had to save the Romans and make sure she'll be safe. Reyna was not like their previous praetors. She didn't stand behind the lines and yelled orders at everyone. She was there, in the middle of the actions, protecting her people, her family.

"Jason, I-" She looked up at him and her dark eyes sparkled with so many emotions, probably the words she always wanted to say but couldn't voice. "I need to tell you something."

Jason chuckled and before she opened her mouth again he placed his index finger on her lips in order to silence her. "You'll tell me when we come back." He had many things to tell her as well but he will wait. He didn't want her to think that it was the heat of the moment that made him confesses.

Time passed and they defeated Krios and just like he promised, he became praetor. However, the words that they wanted to share that night never became. Every time they were either interrupted or simply too busy to worry about anything else other than the camp. He had time, he thought, he had all the time in the world to tell her.

How wrong had he been to think that. Only a month after their success, Juno took him away and erased his memories. While he didn't remember who he was he fell for another girl, a daughter of Aphrodite, and things changed for him. He met new people, he got a new friend, he fought with giants and freed Juno. Changes had occurred inside of him. Until a few days ago he wasn't sure what to think about his situation anymore. Would he choose Piper, who had helped him with his amnesia, or Reyna, who had been by his side for years? Everything seemed so hard, that is until he spotted Camp Jupiter from the Argo II and the figures on the ground became clearer. He noticed Reyna immediately, it seemed like his blue orbs could only see her amongst the large crowd.

Without thinking, he jumped from the ship until Leo managed to land and he heard people screaming. Piper, Leo, Annabeth and the other Greeks were shocked and so were the Romans. As he levitated down he saw Reyna's surprised expression and laughed loudly. He had learned his lesson, time was not on a demigod's side. As he landed near her, she looked too surprise to speak and he quickly took advantage.

"I love you, Rey. I missed you." The words that he had found so hard to say until now, came out of his mouth so naturally that it made him wonder what in the world had he been waiting for. Whatever came after today, whatever quest he had to finish, now he at least had the assurance that even if he died she will always know what she meant to him. That she was the reason behind his greatest achievement, that she was the one who determined him to become praetor, that she will be the one that will always guide him home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I've been meaning to do these series of oneshots fluff regarding some of the important characters from PJO and HoO but I want your opinion on this one. If you think it's any good please leave something behind. Even a small message will suffice. Thank you very much for reading!<strong>


End file.
